Drabble: Umieranie, Ostra jazda, Niedopowiedzenie
by just-mille
Summary: Moje drabble i double drabble:
1. Chapter 1

**Niedopowiedzenie **

Byłem szczęśliwy. Nie, to niedopowiedzenie. Czułem się cholernie spełniony. I było to najlepsze uczucie, jakiego mogłem doświadczyć. Trzymałem w ramionach najcudowniejszą kobietę na ziemi. Jej błyszczące, czekoladowe oczy spoglądały odrobinę nieśmiało. Rumiane policzki, idealne usta, ciepłe, gładkie jak jedwab ciało... Tak delikatna i krucha. Po prostu piękna. Pragnąłem ją ochronić przed całym światem. Poświęciłbym dla niej wszystko. Oddałbym za nią życie. Bez wahania. Kochałem ją bezwarunkowo, pomimo i ponad wszystko, do końca. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy ujrzałem - tak bezbronną i nieco przestraszoną. Wybrałem numer w telefonie i po trzech sygnałach usłyszałem znajomy głos:

- Black, słucham?

- Tato! Zostałem ojcem! Mam córkę!

**Ślubu nie będzie! **

Szedłem samotnie ulicami miasta. Gdyby to było możliwe, zapewne rozbolałyby mnie mięśnie. A tak, nie mogłem nawet rozładować wewnętrznego napięcia, które wzbierało się we mnie. Byłem bliski rozpaczy. Nie udało się, pomyślałem. Wraz z nagłym przypływem desperacji nadeszła bolesna myśl, że to już naprawdę koniec - ślubu nie będzie. Zrobiłem kilka kroków do przodu i stanąłem jak wryty. Mienił się w słońcu zupełnie jak ja. Jego bursztynowe oczy mrugały do mnie nieśmiało. Był piękny.  
Właściciel sympatycznego głosu powitał mnie, a ja wyrwany z oszołomienia zdołałem tylko wykrztusić:  
- Poproszę ten pierścionek z wystawy. - Idealny pierścionek zaręczynowy, dodałem w myślach.

**Ostra jazda**

Zapadł zmierzch. Jechaliśmy moim srebrnym autem jedną z mało uczęszczanych dróg. Pozwoliłem Belli prowadzić samochód. I to był błąd. Była fatalnym kierowcą! Widocznie poza swoją furgonetką nie jeździła żadnym normalnym autem. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie spowodowała żadnego wypadku. Nie chciałem jej robić przykrości i ostatnią myśl zachowałem tylko dla siebie.  
Zaparkowała na parkingu na skraju lasu, skąd rozciągał się widok na plażę. To był idealny moment, by rozluźnić nieco atmosferę, więc pocałowałem ją delikatnie w policzek, wplatając dłoń w jej pachnące truskawkami, kasztanowe włosy. Nie odrywając warg od jej twarzy przesuwałem je niespiesznie w kierunku ust i już po chwili poczułem przyjemne ciepło jej oddechu.  
Chwilę namiętności rozproszyła mi myśl, że muszę jednak dać Belli jeszcze kilka lekcji. Widząc jej zdenerwowanie pomieszane z determinacją łagodnie powiedziałem:  
- Daj spokój Bello, nie ma się czym przejmować. Każdemu mogło się to zdarzyć. - Posłałem jej firmowy uśmiech, po czym kontynuowaliśmy naukę. - Jesteś za bardzo spięta, musisz się skoncentrować. Poza tym pośpiech nie jest wcale wskazany. Delikatniej! - syknąłem, bo sytuacja zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli. - No nie obrażaj się już, praktyka czyni mistrza - mrugnąłem porozumiewawczo. - Poćwiczmy jeszcze trochę i w końcu nauczysz się panować nad sobą podczas całowania!

**Umieranie **

Leżała bez ruchu z zamkniętymi powiekami. Była jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle. Zwilżyłem jej wysuszone usta, przykryłem ciepłym kocem, jakby to mogło coś zmienić. Bello, coś ty najlepszego zrobiła, wyszeptałem. Carlisle położył mi rękę na ramieniu. "Przykro mi synu, na tym etapie nie mogę już nic więcej zrobić. Musisz być cierpliwy". Nawet w myślach jego głos był kojący. Łatwo powiedzieć, pomyślałem. Nie chciałem być nieuprzejmy, więc tylko pokiwałem głową.  
Mijały kolejne godziny. Z przerażeniem wpatrywałem się w jej pogrążone w bezruchu ciało. Od czasu do czasu wstrząsał nim dreszcz, przypominając mi, że ukochana jeszcze żyje. W końcu jej oddech przyspieszył, poruszyła ostrożnie głową, ciągle nie otwierając oczu. Jej twarz przeszył grymas bólu. Ująłem bezwładnie opadającą dłoń.  
- Edward? - wyszeptała - Gdzie ja jestem?  
- W moim domu, spokojnie.  
- Charlie mnie zabije... - jęknęła.  
- Z pewnością by to zrobił, gdyby cię zobaczył w takim stanie. Wiedziałem, że nie można cię puszczać samej z wilkołakami! - warknąłem. Mimo całego zatroskania, byłem na nią zły i nie zamierzałem tego ukrywać.  
- Przepraszam... - powiedziała cicho, zmęczonym głosem.  
- Bello, obiecaj mi, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobisz! - zażądałem.  
- Masz moje słowo, żadnych... imprez... z wilkołakami... A teraz błagam... wody!


	2. Bal

**Bal**

Początek naszej znajomości, mówiąc delikatnie, nie był zbyt romantyczny. Po długich dniach ciszy, przeplatanej złowrogimi spojrzeniami rzucanymi w moim kierunku (po których łzy same napływały mi do oczu), nie miałam złudzeń, że Edward nie jest mną zainteresowany. Kiedy więc zaprosił mnie na bal, byłam szczerze zdumiona. Po całonocnej bitwie z myślami moja powszechnie znana niechęć do tego typu imprez ostatecznie poległa. Umówiliśmy się o dwudziestej na samym środku sali balowej. Gdy wybiła pełna godzina, podwinęłam błękitną suknię i ostrożnie zeszłam po wielkich, marmurowych schodach. Nad sklepieniem hallu wisiały setki lampionów i srebrnych serpentyn. Minęłam księcia wirującego w tańcu z księżniczką, Harry'ego Pottera i Hermionę, muszkietera i piratkę, Elvisa i Marilyn Monroe... Jak cię rozpoznam...? Nie będziesz miała z tym żadnych problemów... - przypomniałam sobie szept Edwarda w słuchawce telefonu, na samo wspomnienie którego przeszedł mnie przyjemny dreszcz.

- Miedziane włosy... - wymamrotałam, rozglądając się dookoła. Tu jesteś! - krzyknęłam w myślach.

Czarna peleryna zafalowała kilka metrów przede mną, a zimna dłoń musnęła moją rękę. Jego alabastrową twarz, częściowo ukrytą pod iskrzącą maską, dzieliły milimetry od mojej. Posłał mi swój czarujący uśmiech, a ja stanęłam zdezorientowana, uświadamiając sobie ponury fakt. Dlaczego Edward, do cholery, nie ma kłów? Czy on naprawdę nie wie, jak wyglądają wampiry?!


End file.
